King of Hypnosis
by PugZkii
Summary: Bob had been made King of England, and as King, he gets want he wants. Well...almost. Bob recently found out that Kevin and Stuart are Friends With Benefits and wants in on some of the action. After being told no, Bob does't take rejection easily and ends up getting what he wants and maybe a little more. YAOI Rated M18


Hey Guyz! So the great Yoshi The Minion gave me the idea for this story! :)

Summary: Bob had been made King of England, and as King, he gets want he wants. Well...almost. Bob recently found out that Kevin and Stuart are Friends With Benefits and wants in on some of the action. Unfortunately, both elder siblings view Bob as the innocent little child that he's always been and gets rejected. Bob, annoyed at this, uses something that belongs to Stuart to get them to do what he wants.

 **This is minion yaoi, two adorable, yellow creatures getting it on with each other! If you don't like this kind of thing, leave now for you have been warned. Rated M18+**

 **And for all others, enjoy :)**

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

If there's two things that a certain, tiny, two-eyed heterochromic minion hated, it was being rejected and having to be on his own. And right now, those were the two things he was doing right at the moment.

Bob sat at his throne, hand holding up his head and making small talk with his teddy bear, Tim. To anyone else, it would have looked like he was staring off into the distance and angrily grumbling to himself. Nobody would understand his relationship with his bear though, only he would. He had that little brown doll for as long as he could remember. It was made by the leader of the tribe, Kevin, when his older brother Tim the Minion was always out on missions. But that leader was currently with Bob's other brother, Stuart. He wasn't sure if they had gone back to their "activities" or not but just the thought of it made Bob all the more irritated. He had walked in on one of their rendezvous and when he asked about it, he got an answer that he wasn't pleased with.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bob walked down the hallway of his palace. Its been a few months since he was crowned King after pulling the sword from the stone. The massive coronation held for him made it final as he was deemed ruler of England.

"Stuart?" He called. He was only on the second floor of his magnificent house looking for that one eyed minion. He'd been playing with Kevin's ball game when he smacked the ball into a vent as it ricocheted off the bottom panel and bounced onto the next level of the vent. Being too short to jump up to the ball, and Kevin being too large to fit into the vent, he was on the hunt for Stuart knowing he's be able to reach it.

Bob sighed as he reached the next floor of his palace. It wasn't much of a journey down the hallway till he was stopped in his tracks by an odd sound. Looking around curiously, he heard the noise once again followed by a slightly deeper laugh. It was coming from one of the many bedrooms he had, and he wanted to know what it was. After all, he was the King, he had a right to know. Grinning, Bob snuck up to the door and threw it open. On the other side, he could see both Kevin and Stuart snap up in bed, looks of shock written all over their features.

"Bob!" Kevin yelled, still under the affect of being startled. "What are you doing?!"

"Well, i was looking for Stuart because i needed him for something by the looks of it, you've already go him occupied." Bob said, wide smile still plastered to his face.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Stuart popped in.

Bob decided to save his response as he strode over where they sat. Pulling himself up to where they were, Kevin and Stuart gave him a confused stare as Bob plopped down in front of them.

"I want to join you guys." He smiled, not wasting the time to beat around the bush.

Kevin laughed nervously and Stuart just look straight up astonished. "Bob," Kevin started. "We're kind of...busy...right now." He finished, hoping that Bob wasn't picking up what he was putting down.

"I know. That's why i want to join too." The smallest of the trio implied, clicking his gloved thumbs together.

Stuart rolled his eye and slapped his hand against the top rim of his goggles. "Wow, Bob...he meant busy as in-"

"Oh i know what he meant." Bob's voice had a slight purr to it as he motioned to his brothers' disheveled clothing. Kevin's shirt was nearly falling off and the strap on Stuart's overall's was unhinged. He also didn't miss the beginning to purple mark on Stuart's side. "Trust me."

Neither Kevin or Stuart would have had a problem with it if Bob was older. "Look, Bob. I know you want to do what we are doing, but i don't feel like we could take that kind of innocence away from you." Kevin said softly.

Bob was about to reply when Stuart cut him off with a hand up to stop him from saying anything.

"Yeah and besides, you need to save yourself for someone who still has that part of them." Stuart cut in.

Bob looked disappointed. "What about you guys? You didn't save yourselves for someone."

"That's because we lost ours to each other." Kevin said.

"But you're not dating." Bob fought.

"No, but we haven't done anything with anyone else." Stuart laid back against the pillows that were propped up against the wall. "We don't want to because we want you to wait for someone else. Nothing against you, Bob. Kay? You're cute, and that's something you should share with someone like...Tim, or Tony, or Chris."

"Fine...If you won't let me join, will you at least let me watch?" Bob said, feeling a little defeated.

"Not right now. Maybe another time." Kevin responded, making Bob growl.

"Whatever..." Bob, irritated, jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Slamming it shut behind him, he stomped back to his throne room and sat to think.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And that's where he was now, thinking. "Uuuugggghhhhh, their probably up there getting it on and i'm down here getting none..." He whined. He was turned onto his back, arms behind his head and racking his brain for something to do. "Oh, Tim...why does it have to be like this. They view me as the "innocent little brother" that every family has. If there was only a way i could make them do what i wan-!" Bob shot up in his seat. They still had their weapons! Well, save for Kevin. "If Stuart and I still have our gear, that means that i could use Stuart's hat against him and make him do what i want!" Laughing to himself, he bounced down from his throne and sped down the hall, trying to find the room that held their gadgets. "Ah, found ya!" Bob announced proudly. He hauled open the iron door that was meant to keep people out and went inside. He found the hat immediately and took off his crown. Squeezing the green, rubbery, balloon like material up inside the hollow part of his crown, he placed the metal ring on his head and fit the rim of the bedazzled cap over it. "Now i just have to get him down here..." Bob said lowly. Pulling out his phone, he sent the one eyed minion a message and snapped his device shut. Running off to another room, he waited.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kevin flopped down next to Stuart, tired and satisfied. "I feel kind of bad for making Bob leave." He said in between deep breaths.

"Yeah. Me too but he'll be fine. It was for the better." Stuart said. "My phone buzzed awhile ago..." He reached over beside him and picked up his phone. Since they were small and the beds were enormous, he didn't bother with throwing it onto the nightstand next to them and instead he settled with just throwing it onto the mattress.

"Who was it?" Kevin asked, cuddling up to the one-eyed male and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Bob...he said he needed help getting the racket ball out from inside the vent. He's too short to get it." Turning off his phone, he rolled over a couple times till he reached the edge of the bed and slid down to the floor. "Do you know where my clothes went?" Stuart asked before his overalls landed in front of him. "Thanks. I'll be back."

"Kay."

Stuart shut the door behind him and shoved his hands in his pockets. Taking the stairs down to the main floor, he met Bob looking inside of the vent he must have hit the ball into.

"Hey, Bob." Stuart said, coming up on his side.

Bob turned to his one-eyed brother. "Hey, can you get in there and get the ball? I can't reach it."

Stuart nodded. And walked passed Bob and into the vent. He looked around until his eye caught the ball. Reaching up, his hand barely touching it, he pulled it towards himself and let it drop to the ground. Bending down, he picked it up. "Here you go, they need to put a cover on this vent." He said as he started turning around only to be face to face with Bob's evil grin and the big blob of green silicone rubber blown up on his head. The swirling purple and blue vortex in the middle quickly took Stuart under its effects.

"Uhh..." It was all Stuart could say as he stared, wide eyed and dazed at the center on the balloon on his brothers head. When the hypnosis had sunken deep enough, Bob allowed the weapon to deflate and stepped up to Stuart.

Snapping his fingers in front of his face, Stuart didn't flinch. "Go find Kevin." Bob demanded. Silently, Stuart turned away from Bob and began down the hall with his King following not far behind. Stuart didn't go upstairs, instead, he walked into the kitchen and to the pantry. Bob was slightly confused when he did this but soon understood. Hiding himself in the shadows, he was able to see into the pantry from under the counter.

Kevin stood on his tiptoes as he tried to reach the crackers that he saw while passing through. Hearing footsteps draw closer to him, he turned and saw Stuart. "Ah. Hey, Stuart. You were taking awhile so i came down to get something to eat." When Stuart didn't say anything, he turned a confused look on him. "You alright?"

Bob, acting quickly, aimed the hyno-hat on Stuart and spoke to him through his mind. ' _Pin him_.' He smiled in glee when he watched as Stuart obeyed and slammed Kevin against the shelves of the pantry, pinning his arms to the wood.

"Stuart?" Kevin questioned.

' _Love on him and tell him you want him'_ Bob could see Stuart close his eye and start sucking on Kevin's side, earning him a moan.

"I want you, Kevin." Stuart growled softly.

"Again? We just did it." Kevin flinched when Stuart bit down hard on his shoulder. "Fine...at least lets go upstairs."

 _'Stay.'_

"No, stay right here." Stuart demanded.

"Okay okay. As long as Bob doesn't walk in on us doing it again." Kevin pushed Stuart away from him a little and switched spots, now pinning the smaller male up to the shelves.

Bob felt his minionhood twitch in excitement when Kevin lifted Stuart up and began to grind against him, exciting them both.

Even though his one-eyed brother was under hypnosis, he could still feel the things Kevin was doing to him. Because of this, Stuart let out a moan of pleasure when Kevin pushed their clothed, hardening erections together faster. The leader of the tribe had his arms hooked under Stuart's legs while he used his hands to grip one of the shelves and stabilize them, making it easier to hold him up.

 _'Strip Kevin.'_ Bob spoke to Stuart. He tangled his hand in his cape, trying to keep from touching himself as Stuart unbuttoned Kevin's racket ball top, exposing his chest. Kevin put Stuart back on the ground for a moment to drop his shirt to the floor, then picked him back up and pressed his mouth to Stuart's. Their tongues fought, Kevin easily getting the upper hand and pinning Stuart's tongue and delving deeper into the kiss. They would only stop momentarily to rid each other of their clothing. When they finally parted, a string of saliva connecting them, Kevin let Stuart place his feet on the ground.

"Turn around." Kevin demanded. Stuart didn't budge. "Stuart?"

Bob felt his heart speed up, he'd gotten so worked up he had forgotten to keep ordering Stuart to do thing. Quickly firing up the hyno-hat, for it had deflated from not being used, he focused it on Stuart.

 _'Turn around and listen to Kevin.'_ Maybe that would do something.

Stuart turned and let out a surprised yelp when Kevin roughly pressed his body flush up against Stuarts, pushing him into the shelf. The one-eyed male placed his hands on the wood in front of him when Kevin snuck his hand around and skimmed his fingers over the tip of Stuart's member. Stuart quivered and pushed back against the other minions cock, grinding his rear against him.

Bob snuck a hand down and brushed it over the hardening flesh strained in his overalls. He took off the hat and set it next to him, he didn't need it anymore.

Kevin slid his engorged member into Stuart's entrance. He didn't need to prep Stuart for he was already stretched from their earlier round. The leader moved against the male in front of him, teeth sunk into Stuart's yellow flesh as he slammed into his sweet spot with each thrust. Stuart cried out in pleasure, ignoring the attempts to be shushed by Kevin. The middle brother pushed back against the taller minion as Kevin pounded into him harder. The feeling of the leaders member being inside him made Stuart's head swim as he tilted his head back, moans becoming louder and louder. Stuart was the first to reach his climax, spewing his load onto the floor and shelf. He was followed by Kevin, who spilled his hot seed inside of Stuart's body, the white, milky substance running out of his younger brother and down his legs. And the last was Bob. Biting his lip to stay quiet, he sighed softly as his own splashed to the floor. He didn't recall when he actually pulled himself out but he didn't care, he was happy to have gotten his way.

"Bob?" A voice snapped Bob out of his afterglow and he looked up to see the surprised face of Kevin looking under the counter.

"K-Kevin...I can explain." Bob panicked. He searched his brain for a good reason for what he did but found none.

"No need to. I'm surprised you actually did that." Kevin held out a hand, gesturing for Bob to take it, which he did.

Bob was pulled out from under the counter and to his feet, he was a little embarrassed for the mess he made but he disregarded it. "Where's Stuart?" He questioned, realizing the one-eyed brother was no longer in the room with them.

"He went to go shower. He said he couldn't believe that he let himself get hypnotized. I think he enjoyed it though." Kevin laughed, dragging Bob behind him and up the stairs to the bathroom. When they stepped in through the door, Stuart was underneath the shower head, washing himself of his and Kevin's activities. When he looked up at the door, eye landing on the smallest of them, a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Hey, Bob. So about the hypnosis thing," Bob was about to talk when the other male cut him off. "I think it's time to pay you back. Only with me, i'm not going to hypnotize you." Stuart said, tone dripping with seduction and evil.

Before Bob could register what was going on, he was shoved forward and snatched up by Stuart. Looking back where Kevin was at, he saw the taller minion standing there with an innocent smile on his face and waving softly before he stepped back and left the bathroom.

'Oh no...'

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Bob pouted as he sat in his throne, arms crossed over his chest. Both his brothers sat on either side of him, Stuart ran his hand over Bob's bald head while Kevin rested his hand on his belly. At the moment, he was leaned back against Stuart while his two older brothers created small talk.

"How you feeling?" Stuart asked Bob, laughing a little.

"My butt hurts." Bob pouted.

"Yeah, that happens." Stuart pinched Bob's cheek, making the smallest one bat at his hand and cross his arms again.

"My plan totally backfired on me." Bob hid his eye's, flustered that he let it happen.

"Don't say you didn't enjoy it." The middle brother snickered.

"What if i didn't." Bob said quietly.

"You screaming my name the entire time says otherwise."

"Shut up." Bob looked away from them. Kevin sat silently while they talked, laughing every now and then.

"You're too cute, Bob." Stuart bent down and kissed his youngest brothers head. "I'm glad you did that."

"I am too." Bob said, remembering the little show he got.

"We love you, Bob." Kevin said, kissing the small male.

"I love you guys, too."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Yay! It's done!

Thank you to Yoshi the Minion for suggesting this one. I had fun writing it and i know the end could be a little better but i hope you enjoyed :) Love to everyone

-PZ


End file.
